Hanakotoba
by ALE686
Summary: 30 Days of OTP / / Si no puedes decirlo con palabras, tal vez puedas decirlo con flores.


No tenía conexión y sigo sin tenerla del todo. La próxima que suba voy a tratar en los que me atrasé. No se crean que por poner todo 'fluff' en la mayoría que hice de este pairing, será así en los siguientes. Habrá problemas peores en mis fics futuros.

*Ikebana: arreglos florales.

*Hanakotoba: el lenguaje de las flores.

* * *

 **Día 2-. Flores**

 _Estaba parado en la punta de sus pies, mirando el jarrón al que su madre le acababa de colocar agua para el mantenimiento de un ramo de flores que apareció mágicamente en el mesón, de la cocina, cuando llegó a casa de la escuela._

 _Su padre casualmente iba afuera, él entraba a la habitación y entonces ahí estaba el arreglo. El niño seguía con la duda, por lo que preguntó._

— _Mamá, ¿qué es esto? —a Uryuu de siete años, no le cruzó por la cabeza quién fue el responsable a pesar de tener una pista anterior._

— _¿Uhn? Ah, es —dijo ella tímidamente, dejando de tocar los pétalos de una de las muchas flores—, un regalo de tu padre._

— _Un regalo ¿de él? —los ojos del niño se amplían en sorpresa, para segundo después querer cerrarse y apartar la mirada de su madre. Sentía como si ella le estuviera mintiendo. Creía que había más probabilidad de que Souken le diera un obsequio a ella, su abuelo sí demostraba ser una persona amable—. ¿Estás segura de que fue él?_

 _Kanae lo miró confundida y curiosa._

— _¿Por qué dices eso, Uryuu-chan? —por el rostro de tristeza que puso su hijo, ella se arrepintió de haberlo preguntado._

 _Era tan obvio que se trataba sobre Ryuuken que no se caracterizaba por ser expresivo, menos usando palabras o dando muestras de afecto en privado._

— _Tu padre es ese tipo de persona —Kanae se atrevió a decir con algo de pena. Al papá de su hijo lo había conocido en su infancia, cuando la diferencia de edad era más notable y él era un niño y ella casi una preadolescente._

 _Lo vio crecer y sobrepasarla en altura y presencia, parecer adulto en actitud incluso antes que cualquier otro niño normal. Le costaba que siempre fue del tipo de persona a la que era difícil decir lo que realmente pensaba, sobre todo porque así fue educado. A él tampoco le habían dado afecto de sobra, pero no creía que era apropiado decirle esto a su hijo—. Pero él nos ama a ambos, Uryuu —le dijo firmemente._

 _Esa confianza en las palabras hizo que el menor levantara la cabeza para verla. Su madre estaba sonriendo con dulzura y alegría reflejada en sus ojos, sin la menor duda. Eso le hizo surcar labios, más animado cuando ella declaró:_

— _Y esta vez, las flores hablaron por él_

— _¿En serio? —preguntó con sorpresa de que las flores pudieran hablar. ¿No era literal, no?_

 _Kanae rodeó la mesa y caminó hasta donde su hijo quien se giró para verla mientras ella le indicaba tomar su mano._

— _Tengo un libro arriba sobre eso. Podemos buscarlo y leerlo juntos, así también podré mostrarte cuáles utilicé en el bordado que acabo de terminar._

— _¡Sí! —asintió con energía, sosteniéndole la mano para dirigirse a las amplias y blanquecinas escaleras dobles y luego a la habitación donde su madre realizaba sus labores. No sin antes darle un último vistazo a los claveles rojos._

...

Salió de sus cavilaciones mientras ingresaba a la florería, saludando de inmediato a la dueña del lugar y florista más que dispuesta a conversarle, saliendo detrás del mostrador para atenderlo. La anciana señaló a su alrededor, en los jarrones donde primero preguntando cómo le iba en la vida, después a qué persona especial haría un presente, también promocionando su jarrones y floreros de cristal, antes de volver a preguntarle con qué motivo era la compra y si se decidió por alguna. Le corregiría en caso de ser necesario.

Él tenía en su mente desde antes de entrar, así que solamente le quedó pedir las flores por su nombre y color, sabiendo de modo previo los significados y cuál era la indicada para la ocasión.

Actualmente era una tradición algo perdida, a menos que uno optara por aprender Ikebana o tuviera un pariente que le enseñase y de paso Hanakotoba mientras lo hacía, era poco común que los jóvenes supieran qué representaba cada flor en su cultura o la mayoría de ellas. Había que tener en cuenta que algunos significados estaban muy expandidos, como el de la rosa roja, el loto blanco o el sakura.

Sin embargo, se dice que uno no olvidaba fácilmente lo que aprendía de niño y este era el caso con Uryuu Ishida. Desde leer aquel grueso volumen, el cual poseía información, dibujos y hasta fotos de flores alrededor del mundo, no tenía que hacer mucha memoria para recordar qué mensaje era transmitido entre las más diversas flores en todos sus colores.

"Si las palabras no te salen, las flores pueden hablar por ti", fue un consejo de su madre mientras aún vivía.

En realidad, no es como si lo hubiera puesto en práctica en algún sentido, menos con la intención por la cual le señaló esto. Fue solo con el pasar de los años que se dio cuenta de esa connotación quiso dar su madre.

La anciana recogió una generosa cantidad, cortó las puntas y las preparó en un ramo, envolviendo en papel trasparente con estampas del color escogido por el cliente. La doña surcó los labios, raras veces encontraba muchachos detallados hasta en eso.

Una vez acabó de pagar y dar los respetos adecuados por la atención, el quincy salió bajo la mirada de la mujer quien agradeció su compra y le pidió volver pronto.

…

Ichigo no siempre estaba de malhumor a pesar de cómo se veía su cara, mas ahora sí. ¿La razón? Un Shinigami y un Quincy son enemigos naturales, sus armas, su forma de lucha es distinta, su filosofía, su naturaleza y sus ideas.

Bueno, ese no es el motivo más probable para responder por qué anda con cara de que chupó un limón -o sea, la cara de siempre, aunque desde su noviazgo le comenzó a cambiar en ciertos momentos-. Como su nombre lo decía, el pelinaranjo se trataba de alguien que hacía lo posible por proteger todo aquello que le importaba y desde el principio por supuesto que sus hermanas menores entraban en su lista.

No era el peligro del cual normalmente decía que las protegería, pero parecido y cierto amigo suyo era el enemigo. ¡Debió sospecharlo! Lo que pasó un año atrás entre esos eran del tipo de cosas que unían a la gente. Debería haberse dado cuenta también con ese inocente '¿Cómo acabo este hilo, Ishida-san?', que ahora que lo ve, de inocente tuvo poco. Por supuesto, no culpa más a su hermana que a su amigo. Siempre vio a Ishida como una persona con más cerebro. ¡Se nota que vivió engañado durante años! Nadie inteligente ni decente le da esperanzas respecto de un inicio de relación amorosa a alguien con quien es menor, siendo ya mayor de edad.

Así que obvio que no le hizo mucha gracia escuchar de casualidad una conversación entre ambas de sus hermanas, en donde la menor decía estar feliz de que la mayor llamara por primera vez la atención de un chico al punto de recibir un obsequio de este.

Fue la primera vez de Karin recibiendo y aceptando un regalo, bien que a Yuzu le pasaba cada dos por tres y ésta negaba con una sonrisa de disculpas las atenciones. Por algo no se preocupaba mucho de esos perros falderos tras la menor, y por eso mucho le inquieta lo de su otra hermana.

De eso discutía con su padre ahora mismo, coincidiendo en ir a tomar algo a la cocina y aprovechando a las chicas apiñadas juntas viendo la tele a volumen alto, así no les iban a escuchar.

—No, que sea mayor a ella por unos cuantos

—CUATRO

—cuatro añitos de nada.

—¡CUATRO AÑOS ES MUCHO!

—¡Ese no es el problema, hijo estúpido! —brama Isshin sorprendentemente encolerizado, defendiendo que para el amor no hay edad y cualquier otra frase cursi de apoyo a esa filosofía. ¿O tenía que recordarle al tonto hijo que a Masaki él la sobrepasaba por una diferencia de ciento y tantos? Se lo dice.

—P-pero ¡eso es diferente! —Explica Ichigo que eran otros tiempos, ¡eran otras costumbres, era… ¿el viejo está seguro de que no era parte del plan de Aizen? Como su encuentro con Rukia, solo que en caso de Masaki e Isshin sí hubo amor real, romántico, no trato de camaradas.

Su padre se pone a hablar de eso, porque le dieron ganas de ser un buen padre y nunca tuvieron ese tipo de pláticas serias.

—Estoy aliviado, ¿sabes? —le cuenta el ex Shiba que antes preocupó que pudiera gustarle Rukia por lo linda que era.

Ichigo hace una mueca, diciendo nunca haberla visto más que a un 'amigo'. Sin querer perder el hilo de la conversación, retoma el tema de la edad.

Como sea, el padre de la familia Kurosaki sigue refutando el ideal de su hijo, usando a su querida esposa fallecida como prueba o quizás tal cual pretexto.

—¿Cómo pudo fijarse ella en alguien como tú? —murmura Ichigo, harto de las tonterías exageradas de su padre.

—¡Eso dije cuando anunciaste que Orihime-chan era tu novia! Es mucho para ti.

—¿C-Cómo?

Presente en la entrada a la cocina, una de las causas de los inconvenientes aclara la garganta.

—Ey, ustedes dos. El programa que quiere ver Yuzu comenzará pronto. Sería bueno que no hicieran tanto ruido —recién ahí ambos giran la cabeza a ella, como notándola.

Pero deciden ignorar y seguir con lo suyo.

—¡La cosa es que es muy delgado! —se queja el mayor adulto consternado—. Parece anémico. ¿Cómo va a darle hijos a mi hija así? —él quiere nietos saludables, ¿sería capaz ese quincy de dárselos? Lo duda.

—¡No digas eso ni de broma, viejo idiota! —Ichigo reacciona en levantar el puño hacia la cara de su padre, pero éste lo esquiva.

A Karin le saltó una vena en la sien apenas escuchar eso del embarazo, ¡él no sería el que se embarace! ¿Cómo tan idiota su padre? Por supuesto que sería ella, en lo cual podría seguramente porque estaba en condiciones y… Se avergüenza al instante de tener el pensamiento. No es que lo considere de verdad. Es muy pronto en una relación el tener hijos, sobretodo en una que no existe. Su sonrojo pasa de ser producto de pena a serlo de la molestia de las palabras que siguen saliendo de la boca de su papá.

—Estoy seguro de que a Karin no le atrae mucho que digamos, solo lo hace para no partirle al corazón —de repente la cara del antiguo noble ilumina, alzando el índice—. De hecho, tengo un conocido que tiene toda mi confianza y es más adorable. Cuando crezca, no será un chico escuálido, estoy seguro. También puedo buscarle un esposo a Yuzu ¡esposos guapos e importantes para mis hijas!

—¡No vayas ofreciendo a tus hijas en relaciones imposibles! — Ichigo alza ambos puños esta vez, ya parece boxeador de tanto golpe e Isshin oponente digno de lo mucho que está logrando esquivar. Mas al captar un detalle, el Kurosaki hijo confunde. ¿Acaso con tercer al mando su padre se refería a cierto niño de pelo blanco?—. Espera- ¿estabas hablando de Toshi-? —en su distracción por haber recordado la historia de la vida de su padre en la Sociedad de Almas, éste le golpeó el cachete izquierdo con tal potencia que le dejó marcas rojas.

Haciéndose un poco atrás por la fuerza del impacto, Ichigo quedó quieto un momento procesando cómo devolver el golpe. Una vez ideado, fue corriendo con rapidez.

Al tercer esquive, Isshin recibe el puño justo en la nariz y cae con la oreja sobre el piso.

Antes que nada, la pelinegro avanza hacia su hermano con cuidado de no pisar el cuerpo semi-inconciente, del papá de ambos, y le da el libro que desde hace minutos sostiene. Está abierto, con marca-páginas. Ella le pide leerlo.

—¡Karin-chan, el dorama ya comenzó! —grita la dulce de los Kurosaki desde otra habitación.

—Me voy con Yuzu —anuncia, saliendo de la habitación al trote.

Recompuesto, el padre de tres se acerca y sin mostrar dolor de su rostro todo golpeado, junto a su hijo leen lo que indicó su hija.

Ambos lo habrían entendido sin provocarles exagerar o pelear, si el sustituto supiera el lenguaje florar y el ex noble hubiera prestado atención a las lecciones de Ikebana a la que fue obligatoriamente en su antigua vida -nadie podía decirle que no a esa mirada de Unohana-, por suerte ahora que leían el texto marcado sabían de la importancia del significado de cada flor y en especial de esas que recibió.

 _椿_ _)_ _Camelia_

 _a) blanca: anhelo, esperar por alguien._

—¿Así que eso es? —a Isshin le tomó unos segundos. Acto seguido, rió con aire maníaco de la felicidad que llenó su cuerpo, e Ichigo puso cara de asco al verlo hacer un giro de bailarina—. Al final ese chico no está tan mal después de todo —decidió aceptar de corazón al hijo de su ex rival amoroso, aunque seguía considerándolo un chico escuálido. Bueno, eso con ambos Ishida.

—Dilo por ti —murmura, con incomodidad y cruzando brazos, no aceptando nada de lo que pasa. ¿Por qué el idiota quincy no puede ser alguien normal y cagarla? Eso le podría darle razones para enojarse con él, así portarse sobre-protector con su hermana de cabello azabache.

—¡Anímate, Ichigo! —le fastidia la actitud de miseria de su hijo—. ¿No ves que esto es bueno? El agradable Uryuu-chan es heredero de muchos miles. Y si un día el malvado de Ryuuken accidentalmente se muere en un accidente accidental, será rico. Karin sería rica si se casa con él, ¡y nosotros también! —celebra la futura riqueza y palmea el hombro de su primogénito con fuerza, después mirando a ambos lados -todavía rostro magullado- y se inclina a la oreja—. También podemos dejarlos a solas a ambos, ya sabes, para que puedan —hizo el gesto con las manos—. Es que un bebé necesita gastos. ¡A él no le costaría mucho rendirse a los grandes encantos de Karin (si sabes a lo que me refiero, Orihime-chan tiene muy grandes encantos también) y así nosotros!- ¡Era broma! —grita a viva voz al ser puesto en una llave de lucha por su hijo.

—Tus bromas son malas —dice impasible optando por portarse menos impaciente con el quincy de ahí en más, no había de qué tanto preocupar si era cierto lo de las flores.

E ignorando los ruegos de su padre respecto de deshacer la llave en la que le puso. Se lo merece.


End file.
